Gerotor hydraulic devices are an excellent means of transferring large amounts of torque into remote locations. The torque is generated by capturing the high pressure of a fluid within expanding gerotor cells. In a typical gerotor motor, such as that disclosed in Mr. White's U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,133, the gerotor cells are defined by the contact between the lobes of an rotor and the rolls of a surrounding stator --the shape of the lobes of the rotor and rolls of the stator normally producing a constant contact between all of the lobes of the rotor and the rolls of the stator. This contact divides the pressure arc between the rotor and stator into a series of multiple gerotor cells. Each individual gerotor cell of this type of device is therefor normally of limited volume. The limited size of each of these cells, along with the multiplicity needed to produce the desired physical capacity for the gerotor device, is accepted by the industry as an inherent limitation to the devices. This is true even though the limitation includes increased wear, increased heat and other attendant difficulties. The present invention is directed towards producing a gerotor device with an increased volume gerotor cell.